Analytical cartridge readers are typically stand alone or desk top devices have many complicated moving parts to read more than one result from the same cartridge. A cartridge is inserted into a carriage that transports the cartridge into a detection chamber. Analytical regions on the cartridge are read by sequentially passing them between a light source and a light detector. Often the analytical regions are passed through the detection system by motorized transport of the cartridge on a carriage system. Alternately, the cartridge remains stationary while the detection system is transported along the cartridge.
Other old art systems employ video scanners (e.g., CCD sensors) to read an array of analytical regions on a cartridge. However, optics and required offset distances make the devices more expensive and bulky.
There are many problems with such systems. The old art systems are not portable, so they typically remain at a central laboratory and samples must be transported for analysis. The old systems are complicated, e.g., with the motors and many moving parts, so are prone to breakdown. The old systems are expensive because of their overall size and numerous bulky components.
In view of the above, a need exists for a handheld assay reader of simple design. It would be desirable to have an assay reader able to read an array of results with fewer moving parts. Benefits could also be realized through use of reliable micro-scale components in a small sized device that is rugged and inexpensive. The present invention provides these and other features that will be apparent upon review of the following.